goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
LightStar gets all 0's
Plot Alex Kimble is going to make the next longest all F's video. Transcript Alex: Okay class! Today is Report card day! We'll take this card as a example. LightStar: Hahahahahaha! It's just a blank sheet of paper! Alex: LightStar, that is not funny! Anyways. click here to see the cards. Now we have gone over all of the cards, here are the cards. The screen shows PC Guy crying, LightStar getting shocked Eric: Yay! Me, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Naomi, Rarity, Octavia, and Princess Luna got all S's! Alex: Good job! You have been the best students ever in this class! You graduate forever! Mega Man: Yay, I got 14 S's and 1 A! Alex: Good job Mega Man! Enjoy your 100 years off! Go to the principal's office and make her proud! Flippy: Yay, I got 13 S's and 2 A's! Alex: Good job Flippy! Enjoy your 95 years off! Go to the principal's office right now! Emmet: Everything is awesome! I got 12 S's and 3 A's! Alex: Good job Emmet! Enjoy your 90 years off! Go to the principal's office right now! Unikitty: Yay, I got 11 S's and 4 A's! Alex: Good job Unikitty! Enjoy your 85 years off! Go to the principal's office right now! Fluffle Puff: Yay, I got 10 S's and 5 A's! Alex: Good job Fluffle Puff! Enjoy your 80 years off! Go to the principal's office right now! Applejack: Yay, I got 9 S's and 6 A's! Alex: Good job Applejack! Enjoy your 75 years off! Go to the principal's office right now! Jake: Yeah, I got 8 S's and 7 A's. Alex: Good job Jake! Enjoy your 70 years off! Go to the principal's office right now! Finn: Yay! I got 7 S's and 8 A's. Alex: Good job Finn! Enjoy your 65 years off! Go to the principal's office right now! Princess Bubblegum: Yay, I got 6 S's and 9 A's. Alex: Good job Princess Bubblegum! Enjoy your 60 years off! Go to the principal's office right now! Mario: Yay! I got 5 S's and 10 A's! Alex: Good job Mario! Enjoy your 55 years off! Go to the principal's office right now! Jack; Yeah! Me, Mary and Mel got 4 S's and 11 A's! Alex; Good job Jack, Mary and Mel! Enjoy your 50 years off! Go to the principal's office right now! Shout: Yeah! Me, Marina, Kiki and Twist got 3 S's and 12 A's! Alex: Good job Fresh Beat Band! Enjoy your 45 years off! Go to the principal's office right now! Freddy Fazbear: I got 2 S's and 13 A's! Alex: Great job, Freddy Fazbear! Enjoy your 40 years off! Go to the principal's office right now! Chica: Me, Bonnie & Golden Freddy got 1 S and 14 A's! Alex: Good job Chica the Chicken, Golden Freddy Fazbear and Bonnie the Bunny! Enjoy your 35 years off! Go to the principal's office now! Foxy: I got all A's! Alex: Great job Foxy! Enjoy your 30 years off! Go to the principal's office right now! Wicket: I got 14 A's and 1 B! Alex: Good job, Wicket The Ewok! Go to the principal's office right now and enjoy 29 years off! Steven Universe: Yes! I got 13 A's and 2 B's! Alex: Steven, go to the principal's office and enjoy 28 years off! Toy Freddy: I got 12 A's and 3 B's! Alex: Good job Freddy 2.0! Go to the principal's office and enjoy 27 years off! Toy Chica: I got 11 A's and 4 B's! Alex: Good job Chica 2.0! Go to the principal's office and enjoy 26 years off! Toy Bonnie: I got 10 A's and 5 B's! Alex: Good job Bonnie 2.0! Go to the principal's office and enjoy a quarter of a century (25 years) off! Mangle: I got 9 A's and 6 B's! Alex: Good job Foxy 2.0! Go to the principal's office and enjoy 24 years off! Violet Baudelaire: Me, Klaus, and Sunny got 8 A's each! Alex: You three orphans, can you please report to the principal's office for 23 years off? Maybe you may be assigned to a legal guardian by the time you come back! Maka Albarn: Me & Soul got 7 A's! Alex: Good job Maka Albarn & Soul Eater Evans! Go to the principal's office for 22 years off! Amu Hinamori: I got 6 A's! Alex: Good job Amu! Go to the principal's office for 21 years off! Madoka: I got 5 A's! Alex: Good job Madoka! Go to the principal's office for 20 years off! Warren Cook: I got 4 A's. Alex: You didn't make as much fake VHS openings than the start of the year. You get 19 years off. Go to the principal's office now! Fix-It Felix: I got 3 A's. Alex: You stopped three resonance cascades. Go to the principal's office for 18 years off. Katniss Everdeen: I got 2 A's. Alex: You were great as one of the victors of the Hunger Games. Go to the principal's office for 17 years off and may the odds be ever in your favor. Primrose Everdeen: I got an A and 14 B's. Alex: You wanted to say goodbye to your sister. Go to the principal's office for 16 years off. Johnny Test: I got all B's? Alex: At least you have 15 years of summer vacation to look forward to. And a kind visit to your principal. Cassia Reyes: I got 14 B's and 1 C. Alex: Xander should be proud. A friendly visit to the principal's office and 14 years off. Homer Simpson: Yay! I got 13 B's and 2 C's! Alex: Good job Homer Simpson! Enjoy your 13 years off! Toothless: Yay, I got 12 B's and 3 C's! Alex: Good job Toothless! Enjoy your 12 years off! Little Bear: Yeah, I got 11 B's and 4 C's Alex: Good job Little Bear! Enjoy your 11 years off! Cameron: Yay! I got 10 B's and 5 C's! Alex: Good job Cameron! Enjoy your 10 years off! SpongeBob: Yay! I got 9 B's and 6 C's! Alex; Good job SpongeBob! Enjoy your 9 years off! Slippy V: Yay! I got 8 B's and 7 C's! Alex: Good job Slippy V! Enjoy your 8 years off! Tim: Yay! I got 7 B's and 8 C's! Alex: Good job Tim from Brainpop! Enjoy your 7 years off! Enderman; Yay, Me and The Doctor got 6 B's and 9 C's! Alex; Good job Enderman and the Doctor, Enjoy your 6 years off! Petunia: Yay, me and Flaky got 5 B's and 10 C's! Alex: Good job Petunia and Flaky! Enjoy your 5 years off! Viking: Yes! I got 4 B's and 11 C's! Alex: Good job Viking! Enjoy your 4 years off! Bugs Bunny: Yes! I got 3 B's and 12 C's! Alex: Good job Bugs Bunny! Enjoy your 3 years off! Charlie Brown: Yes! I got 2 B's and 13 C's! Alex: Good job Charlie Brown, Enjoy your 2 years off! Snoopy: Yes! I got 1 B and 14 C's! Alex: Good job Snoopy, enjoy your 1/2 year off. Twilight Sparkle: Me & Curiousgorge55 got all C's. Alex: Okay, go back to your seats, you two. Creeper: Oh no, I got 14 C's and 1 D. Alex: I'm sorry Creeper, but we have a talk after school. Skeleton: Oh no, I got 13 C's and 2 D's Alex: I'm sorry Skeleton, but you have detention for 1 minute. Go to the principal's office right now Queen Chrysalis: Oh no, I got 12 C's and 3 D's Alex: I'm sorry Queen Chrysalis, but you have detention for 5 minutes. Go to the principal's office right now! Bad Cop: Hey! I got 11 C's and 4 D's! Alex: That's right Bad Cop! You have detention for 30 minutes! Go to the principal's office right now. Bling-Bling Boy: WHAT? I have 10 C's and 5 D's? Alex: That's right, Bling-Bling. You try to catch Susan Test every day. Go to detention for 1 hour! Bling-Bling: That's it, I will destroy this card! (destroys card) Alex: (shocked) What? (Kidaroo's voice) THAT'S IT! YOU HAVE DETENTION FOREVER! AND YOU WILL BE GROUNDED (x20) BY YOUR MOM! Little Bill: Oh great, I got 10 C's and 5 D's. Alex: That's right Little Bill, go to detention for 1 hour. Osama Bin Laden: Hey! I got 9 C's and 6 D's! Alex: That's right! Mr. Bin Laden! You have detention for 2 hours! Go to detention right now! The Master: Hey! I have 8 C's and 7 D's! Alex: That's right, Master. Go to detention for 3 hours! Kumi: WHAT? 7 C's and 8 D's? Alex: That's right! You are the worst in my second hour class! Go to detention for 4 hours! Peri: I got 6 C's and 9 D's? Alex: That's right, Peri from Spliced! Go to detention for 5 hours! Wolfgang: WHAT? 10 D's? Alex: That's right, Wolfgang from Hey Arnold! Go to detention for 6 hours! Twinkle: What? C'mon! 11 D's? Alex: That's right, Twinkle! Go to detention for 7 hours! Officer Squidward: WHAT? 12 D's? Alex: That's right Squidward! Go to detention for 8 hours! Shadow Freddy: What? I got 13 D's! Alex: (200% volume) That's right! You were more evil than the other animatronics from FNAF! Go to detention for 10 hours! The Puppet: WHAT? I got 14 D's! Alex: (200% volume) That's right! You're in detention for the rest of the school day! Shadow Toy Bonnie: What? All D's! Alex: (200% volume) That's right, go to detention and stay forever, and forever! Dora Marquez: Oh no! I got 1 F! That's not fair! Alex: (Kidaroo's Voice) That's right Dora, I hate your guts! You're suspended for 1 day! Stewie: Oh no! I got 2 F's! Alex: That's right Stewie! You're suspended for 5 days, Stewie! Adrianna: (quiet) Alex: Adrianna! I heard you got 3 F's! You're suspended for 10 days! Nightmare Moon: Yay yay yay yay I got 4 F's! I got 4 F's! I got 4 F's Alex: Nightmare Moon, are you out of your mind? 4 F's means your suspended for 15 days! Clockwork: Oh no! I got 5 F's! Alex: That's right Clockwork! Your suspended for 20 days! You sent all of the teachers back to the past for no reason! Zara: Dang it. I got 6 F's! Alex: That's right Zara! Your suspended for 25 days! Erika: (walks to copy room) I will change my card report! (changes it to C) Alex: (Kidaroo's voice) OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Erika! You got 7 F's! You're suspended for 30 days! How dare you go to the copy room! Mbriglia05: Boo! I got 8 F's! Alex: You're suspended for 35 days, Mbriglia05! Cayby J: Oh no! I got 9 F's! Alex: That's right! LucaElliot123 told me you snuck off to Chuck E. Chesse's while grounded. You are suspended for 40 days! 60sfan: What? I got 10 F's? Alex: That's right! You watched everything before or during the 1960s even though you were born in 1997! You are suspended for 45 days! Oobi: Oh no! I got 11 F's! Alex: You've certainly made an improvement, but you're still suspended for 50 days! Bot: Oh no! Me, Milli and Geo got 12 F's! Alex: That's right, Team Umizoomi! You're suspended for 5 days! Go to the principal's office right now. Curiousgorge55: Well played. You seem to have got an even worse grade then before the FNAF animatronics, The Doctor, The Master or I have come to this school! (under construction) Trivia *As of this episode, 60sfan is no longer a silent character.